five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Look Behind You
"Not even the creepiest game of the year, but perhaps of the decade. Chill-inflicting on a new level." - Game20 Magazine Don't Look Behind You ''is a survival-horror game loosely based off the well-known Five Nights at Freddy's series, except instead of being a security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, you play as a detective inside a Flora the Ferret's Premium Pizza restaurant, and you have free-roaming capabilities. It takes place in 1999, and you play as Alice Parker, a private investigator trying to find out more about two mysterious "deformed creatures" lurking within a closed pizzeria, which was supposed to undergo renovations, but never did. Plot In the opening cutscene, which is made using cutting-edge CGI, similar to the graphics on the PS4, Alice is called by an unknown client when she is away from her office. Because the phone isn't answered, the caller leaves an urgent message, which is as follows: "''Um...hello? Hi? Ms. Parker? Uh...if you're hearing this, I need you. You know Flora's Premium Pizza? Well, one of the restaurants closed down not too far back. You're probably thinking 'What does this have to do with why you're calling me?', so here's an answer. They were supposed to renovate it back in '97, but they never did, and two...deformed creatures are kept there. No one knows what they are, or where they came from, but whoever goes in...never comes out. Now, I'm in the pizzeria right now. It's at 453 Forest Street. Just go there as soon as possible. Bring a flashlight, multiple actually, and some companions. Just do whatever you can, okay? Now-''noise-oh, what now? I just-''garble and crunching noise" Release Info The game had multiple teasers released, starting on June 6, 2015. Eventually, a trailer was uploaded on July 21, 2015. A demo was released on Steam on August 29, followed by the entire game on the 31st. It cost $9.99, and it proved to be a moderate success. Eventually, on September 7, it was released for iOS, and an HD version came out for the Xbox One and PS4 on September 15. Characters Humans * Alice Parker - A private investigator who is trying to find out more about the two main antagonists. She is the main character, and the default character to play as, though you can unlock more as the nights progress. Her special ability is a 50% higher running speed than the others. * Klaus Riddersen - A businessman who is looking to buy the closed restaurant. He is the first character you can unlock, and his special ability is the power to access more secret areas. * Toby Frank - A cook at the pizzeria who wants to stop the two things inside the restaurant. He is the second unlockable character, and his special ability is a 50% boost in physical strength. Hybrids * The Dealer - A human-animatronic salesman who takes pride in always having something for the crew to purchase. You can purchase gadgets and weapons from him throughout the game. Animatronics * Claws - Claws is the first animatronic to become active, first appearing on Night 1. It is a patchwork animatronic, created using the parts of many different animatronics, each piece messily stitched together. Claws' endoskeleton legs can clearly be seen, and he has some sort of blades attached to its hands, hence it's name. * The Nightmare - A discarded suit with all manner of killing devices attached to it. It is the second and final animatronic to become active, and it does so on Night 4. There appears to be a human inside of it, albeit dead. Nights There are five nights in the game, each one six hours both in-game and in real life. However, the real-time mechanism has an extra feature: if the player dies, they don't have to restart the night, although they will respawn to a few minutes before the time they died. Each night is accompanied by an entry from the manager's audio diary. Night 1 The easiest night of the game, although still quite hard. Claws begins moving on this night, starting his journey at about 2:45AM. It is very easy to hide on this night, although excessive use of the flashlight will still attract Claws. To avoid him, simply use the smokebombs provided to distract him if he gets near. More coming soon. Category:Games Category:SilverCyberlink's Ideas Category:SilverCyberlink's Timeline Category:Work in progress